Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel cellulose suspension having a cellulose II structure, a cost-effective method for its preparation, and the use of this cellulose suspension for the preparation of cellulose particles, among other things. Such suspensions are often referred to as “gels”, and in the present invention both terms shall be construed as having the same meaning.